Watachi no Tenshi
by ladynarutochan
Summary: [Future SasuNaru] Qui est vraiment Naruto ? Ca se passe après que Sasuke reviennent à Konoha... beaucoup de flashback Nulle en summary, première fic dsl
1. prologue

**Titre :** Watashi no Tenshi (ningen nante taishita mon janai sa)

**Auteur :** ladynarutochan

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, il sont tous à Kishimoto-senseï… par ce que sinon y'aurai que du Yaoi et Sakura serait morte depuis longtemps muahahaha…

**Couple(s) :** Sasuke x Naruto, Lee + Sakura, Kakashi x Iruka, Jiraya + Tsunade, Shikamaru + Ino…

**Warning : **Yaoi, Het, M-Preg, abus, violence, insulte… et beaucoup de fautes d'orthographes (SOS beta ?). Spoiler de tous les chapitres jusqu'au 262 (et pi être même plus ?)

C'est ma première fanfiction sur Naruto (et autre aussi), alors s.v.p soyez indulgent.

' … ' penser

« … » dialogue

( … ) Kyuubi

- Prologue : BALLAD OF FALLEN ANGEL -

La pièce était sombre, seul le magnifique reflet d'une somptueuse pleine lune, éclairait la chambre d'un pale reflet. Sur le radio-réveil posé sur la table de nuit près du lit on pouvait lire 23 h 07.

Blottit tranquillement sous un tas de couverture, un jeune enfant, qui vu sa taille n'avait pas plus de 5 ans, dormait paisiblement tel un ange.

Oui, il avait tout d'un ange, avec ses cheveux couleurs soleil parsemés en bataille tel du blé doré dans le vent. Ses magnifiques yeux bleus azur, qui rappelait à ceux qui le connaissaient la couleur de la mer, était clos.

Pourtant ses joues trahissaient son plus grand secret, un secret que lui-même ne connaissait pas, ce secret qui faisait de lui un démon. De chaque coté de sa frimousse se trouvait trois traits acquis à sa naissance, qui rappelait les moustaches d'un chat … ou plutôt celles d'un renard.

Car cela était son maudit secret, il renfermait en lui le démon renard à neuf queues **Kyuubi**, celui qui avait détruit son village 5 ans auparavant.

Tel était sa destinée, vivre en étant l'hôte d'un monstre, détesté par tous les habitants de son village, cela même, qui ne voyaient pas les larmes qui coulaient de ses yeux à ce moment-là.

Le nom de ce démon angélique ou plutôt de cet ange démoniaque était **Uzumaki Naruto**.

Non loin de là, deux yeux se posaient sur cette scène. Toutes les nuits, c'était la même chose, sans pouvoir se contrôler ou même savoir pourquoi, il se trouver là à l'observer, posant ses yeux d'ébènes sur cette personne qu'il convoitait tant. Sortant de ses pensées, il regarda l'heure

'Mince, déjà 01 h 00, il faut que je parte.'

En tant qu' Anbu il devait aller faire une ronde de surveillance à cette heure-ci. Sans plus tarder, il partit sans faire un bruit. Etant dans ses pensées et donc non concentrer, il n'avait pas remarqué qu'a quelques mètres plus loin, une autre personne observait cette ange, pour des raisons bien plus obscures…

Naruto fut réveillé par un horrible cauchemar. Il n'arrivait pas à retenir ses larmes qui trahissaient sa peur, sa solitude…

'Pouquoi tous les gens du village me déteste ? Je n'ai poutant rien fait de mal ! Pouquoi ils me traite tous de monstre ?'

Naruto fut tiré de ses pensées quand il remarqua un homme en face de lui, dans l'embrasure de la porte de sa chambre. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'étonnement et de peur.

L'homme en face de lui était tout de noir vêtu, seul le blason de Konoha sur sa manche droite, tranché avec le reste de ses affaires. Ses yeux couleurs écarlates montraient toute la haine et le mépris qu'il ressentait envers l'enfant. Son chakra était tellement puissant que Naruto n'arrivait plus à bouger et avait du mal à respirer.

'Cé ki ? Et pouquoi il est là ?'

Fut les dernières pensées cohérentes qu'eu Naruto. D'un geste venu de nulle part, l'homme l'avait pris au cou et plaqué au mur. Un cri de douleur sortit de la gorge du petit garçon. L'homme avait un sourire sadique et démoniaque aux lèvres.

« Tu vas mourir sale monstre, tu vas payer pour tout ce que tu as fait, je te promet… »

lui murmurait l'homme à son oreille.

« Et ne t'attend pas à une mort rapide, tu vas souffrir. »

Naruto tremblait de tous ses membres en étant toujours collé au mur au-dessus de son lit. Les couvertures qui entouraient son corps furent arrachées de celui-ci. Naruto qui se sentait toujours à l'étroit dans un pyjama, portait un simple kimono noir. Celui-ci fut arraché de son propriétaire aussi vite que le reste. L'homme reprit subitement la parole.

« Cependant, je veux aussi mon plaisir… »

Il rigola sadiquement. Naruto sentit les larmes coulées le long de ses joues alors que l'homme commençait à embrasser son torse. Il ne comprenait pas se que l'homme lui voulait, pourquoi il était méchant avec lui. Naruto essaya en vain de se débattre…

Revenant de sa ronde, avec son coéquipier, il décida de passer devant chez Naruto avant de rentrer chez lui. Ils sautaient de toit en toit. L'autre un grand homme au cheveux couleurs argents, lisait paisiblement dans le livre qu'il transportait avec lui (eh oui ! il a commencé jeune, enfin il était déjà majeur -). Il connaissait les pensées de son ami, maos ne les comprenait pas.

« Pourquoi es-tu si fasciné par ce gamin. »

lui dit son ami.

« Je ne sait pas, mais il est tellement… »

Il ne termina pas sa phrase. Arrivant devant la maison, ils entendirent des bruits étranges… Les pleures et les cris de terreur d'un enfant… Mais aussi les rires d'un homme…

FIN DU PROLOGUE

Beuuh ! Qu'est ce que j'ai pas osé d'écrire ! Pauv' Naruto… (et oui j'suis la seule fille qui critique sa propre histoire…)

J'espère que cela vous à plus. **Revieeewwww Pleeeasse !** J'accepte tous les commentaires même les insultes s'il le faut… (Enfin soyez gentil quand même, j'suis sensible vous savez… T-T)


	2. retour à la normale ?

**Titre :** Watachi no Tenshi

**Auteur :** ladynarutochan

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, il sont tous à Kishimoto-senseï… par ce que sinon y'aurai que du Yaoi et pi Sakura serait morte depuis longtemps muahahaha…

**Couples officiel :** Sasuke x Naruto, Lee + Sakura, Kakashi x Iruka, Jiraya + Tsunade,

**Warning : **Yaoi, Het, M-Preg, abus, violence, insulte… et beaucoup de fautes d'orthographes (SOS beta ?). Spoiler de tous les chapitres jusqu'au 262 ? Enfin jusqu'à ce que Naruto revient après son entraînement de trois ans.

C'est ma première fanfiction sur Naruto (et autre aussi), alors s.v.p soyez indulgent.

' … ' penser

« … » dialogue

( … ) Kyuubi

/…/ mes commentaires débiles

**Chapitre 1 : Retour à la normale ?**

Malgré les pales reflets qu'offrait une magnifique pleine lune pour illumine le village paisible de Konoha, la nuit était sombre. Seules quelques ombres pouvaient être distinguées.

Aussi rapide qu'un éclair et gracieuse qu'une panthère, deux figures avançaient en sautant de toits en toits. En regardant de plus près, on pouvait voir que ces deux personnes étaient en fait des hommes, des ninjas.

Comme toutes les nuits, pendant leurs heures de services, les ninjas quadrillaient les différents secteurs qui leur étaient affectés, afin de veiller à la sécurité des villageois.

Cependant, malgré l'apparente paisibilité du village, un des deux shinobi avait eu un mauvais pressentiment. Ils avançaient donc à toutes vitesse vers leur but.

En se rapprochant peu à peu du quartier Nord-est de Konoha, l'anxiété du ninjas se releva justifié en entendant les cris de tireur d'un enfant. Puis d'un seul coup le bruit cessa. Les deux ninjas inquiets accélèrent leurs cadences et arrivèrent à l'immeuble d'où les cris provenaient.

Le plus grand des deux ninjas fit un signe à l'autre de rentrer le premier.

« Je couvrirai tes arrières » lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Pour toute réponse l'autre hocha la tête. Sortant un kunaï de son étui accroché à sa jambe droite, il rentra par une des fenêtres ouvertes de l'appartement. Tout avait l'air normal, la voie était libre.

L'appartement suspect n'était en fait qu'un petit studio se résumant à une entrée qui menait à un couloir ayant de chaque coté une porte, menant d'un coté à une cuisine/séjour et de l'autre chambre/salle de bain. Le tout était très peu meublé et assez vétuste. Seules quelques plantes égayaient les lieus.

Silencieusement, ils prirent chacun une autre direction…

Le spectacle qu'offrait la chambre était totalement horrifiant. Le jeune ninjas eu du mal à se retenir de vider le contenu de son estomac sur le plancher de la pièce.

L'autre ; qui avait vérifié le séjour sans résultats concluants ; se dirigea vers la chambre afin de rejoindre son coéquipier. Le voyant figé au pas de la porte, de la chambre, il se rapprocha de lui. Tournant la tête et au vue de cette scène ; malgré son habituel froideur ; Sasuke fut lui aussi choqué. /Le plus grand c'est Sasuke P/

Devant eux, dans la pièce duh ! on pouvait voir le corps mutilé de ce qui avait sûrement été un enfant. La chambre était recouverte de sang. Pas une seule parcelle n'en n'était pas recouverte. L'enfant était recouvert de coupures et de brûlures, son corps n'était plus qu'une grande plaie béante. La peur qu'on pouvait voir dans ses yeux vitreux confirmait que la torture avait durée des heures avant qu'il ne meure.

/Je vais arrêter là avec cette scène, parce que je commence à me sentir mal… xx je supporte pas les scènes sanglantes et encore moins les tortures sur les enfants . /

Se remettant de son choc, mais voyant que l'autre restait pétrifié et qu'aucun danger ne les guettait, il lui mit une main sur l'épaule afin de le réconforter, mais surtout pour le sortir de sa stupeur. A ce geste, l'autre sursauta.

« Non mais ça va pas de me faire peur comme ça ! » s'écria Naruto /eh oui ! c'est Naruto X3, mais content du changement d'atmosphère.

Si Sasuke n'avait pas tourné la tête à ce moment précis, il aurait lire la peur dans les yeux ; perdus dans le vide ; de Naruto.

« Dobe » /idiot, pour ce qu'ils ne le savent pas/ dit Sasuke d'une voix plate.

Sasuke allait commencer à rechercher des indices du meurtre quand tout à coup un bruit derrière eux retenti…

_La suite au prochain épisode lol_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

J'espère que ce (petit) chapitre vous a plu. -

Je m'excuse pour mon long silence avant la publication de ce chapitre. Je n'ai pas pu l'écrire plus vite pour différentes raisons… Tout d'abord, j'ai travaillé pendant les deux mois de vacance et rentré assez tard. Deuxièmement, j'avais un examen à réviser et tout mon temps libre y était consacré /sans parler de ma panne d'écriture --/.

Sinon à part ça, j'ai était vraiment surprise d'avoir autant de reviews pour un seul chapitre, un prologue qui plus est ! Merci à vous tous pour les commentaires ! Je vais essayer d'y répondre comme je peux.

**Kaorulabelle :** Merci pour le compliment . Tu as raison, le langage SMS de Naruto était bien voulu. J'ai pensé qu'à 4/5 ans, il ne s'avait pas encore parler correctement, d'où les abréviations.

**Yuliel :** Ah désolé, tu n'as pas été la première à faire un commentaire, c'était Kaorulabelle ! . Sinon à part ca, tu m'avais dit que j'aurai une punition su je vous faisais attendre ! Alors c'est quoi ? lol nan, pas le fouet

**Redblesskid** : Tu n'es non plus pas la première ! Pour le sauveur de Naruto du prologue, comme vous avez du le remarqué, c'est pas aujourd'hui que vous le saurez ! méchante moi. Désolé, mais c'était prévu des le départ que le premier chapitre n'en serait pas la suite.

Pour la traduction du titre :

Watachi no tenshi ---- mon ange

ningen nante taishita mon janai sa ---- (c'est dans le dernier OP de la série) les hommes ne sont pas si bon/grand.

La justification du titre est aussi pour plus tard…

**Zorro La Tortue :** La suite, tu l'as eu à l'instant lol et pour la traduction du titre tu pourrais juste regarder ci-dessus, S.V.P.

**EIKO :** Moi aussi je le trouve kawai ! Pour le sauveur lol, comme dit ce n'est pas tout de suite que vous saurait qui c'est. Entre toutes les propositions de sauveur juste un/une d'entre vous a raison. Qui sait c'est peut être toi !

**Nadramon :** Tu as vraiment de très bonnes idées au niveau supplice et torture ! Si j'ai un manque d'inspiration à ce niveau un jour, je t'appelle ! Et, t'a raison y'a que Sasuke qui a le droit de toucher Naruto ! SASUNARU PAWAAA ! Ah oui ! Merci pour le conseil sur les reviews anonymes, je savais même pas qu'on devait les autoriser --

**enora BLACK :** Ah ! L'identité du sauveur/observateur ! Qui c'est ? Tel est la question ! p

**Echizen D luffy :** eh si ! On peut couper un chapitre comme ca ! C'est se qu'on appelle un cliff. ! p Sinon ton idée de brûler le Come Come Paradise de Kakashi n'est pas mauvaise ! muahahaha à suivre…

**Murasaki-kun :** Mais non, tu n'est pas bizarre pour ca ! Sinon qu'est que moi je suis pour l'avoir écrit ? O.o

**ornaluca **: Pour la question… ben je l'ai jamais poster avant… c'était sûrement une fanfic qui ressembler. On a tellement de mal à faire quelque chose de nouveau en ce moment…

**Flore Risa :** merci pour le commentaire, j'espère que je pourrais poster les prochain chapitre plus vite.

**Celestine Uchiwa :** Mais ne pleure pas ! On ne tue pas le personnage principal dans les premiers chapitres ! -


End file.
